A Change in Perspective
by musix6
Summary: When Raven is working a particularly difficulty spell and the intended results are not what she expected, she's got to learn how to live with this new problem of her. Good thing a certain green shapeshifter is willing to help her out. Contains Rule 63 [gender-swap]
1. Chapter 1 - The Spell

**Welcome to my new story! It popped into my head while I was playing Minecraft and I thought "Eh, why not?"**

**As was said in the Summary there is Rule 63 or gender swap, so if that doesn't float your boat, feel free to leave. Visit my other stories if you want! Anyway hope you like it!**

* * *

"Hey Raven, is this the book you needed?"

"Yes Beast Boy. Hand it here and we can begin."

Raven and Beast Boy sat alone in the green hero's room. It wasn't as big of a mess as it usually was, but it was still dirty compared to Robin's or Cyborg's.

"So you think this'll work?" Beast Boy watched the girl mixing what seemed to be different colored sand together.

"It will. Don't worry too much about it."

Raven wasn't sure if this spell was such a good idea anymore. It seemed easy at first but soon caused much anxiety on Beast Boy's part.

She thought back to what started this whole task and frowned at how idiotic it was.

**.:.**

_ "Raven please! I won't ask for anything else for a year!"_

_ The pale girl remained emotionless._

_ "A year and a half?"_

_ Still no reply._

_ "Raven if you do this for me I won't cause any problems for two years!"_

_ Raven sighed. "What is it you wanted me to do?"_

_ The green teen's eyes lit up in joy as he began to explain. "Robin said I should focus more on fighting in my normal form, but I'm no where near as strong as him and Cyborg. So all I need you to do is transfer some info about kung-fu fighting from this book I 'borrowed' from Robin's room and put it inside my head! I know you're able to put the knowledge directly into my brain, I remember seeing you do it!"_

_ Raven rolled her eyes, finally accepting the task._

**.:.**

And she's agreed to fulfill Beast Boy's silly mission. Under normal circumstances she would have refused. But his offer of not bothering her for two years was worth it. She knew he'd either break his promise or forget about it, but any sort of peace was accepted.

He had been right when he said she could do it. Malchior had done it, but he'd uses a different kind of magic then she uses, so an artificial substitute had to be created. It was mostly simple, she only needed a piece of hair from Beast Boy to allow the spell to link to him.

"Give me some of you're hair."  
"Um, just a few hairs right? No huge clumps?" Beast Boy rubbed his hair protectively.

"Technically I need several handfuls..." She smirked at Beast Boy's yelp in terror "I'm kidding. A few strands of hair will be fine."

Beast Boy sighed in relief, grabbing a strand of hair and plucking it from his head. He dropped it into the mixture of sands at Raven's command. The sand turned from its dull grey color to a bright green.  
Raven picked up a handful and started muttering the spell. The sand turned into bright green energy and hovered in the air. Beast Boy watched as the energy made contact with the book and drew closer to him. Something was off though. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. As he was thinking, something got into his nose.

"Aah...aahh..." Raven raised her eyebrow, watching the teen hero prepare for his sneeze.

"AAAH CHOOO!"

The sneeze was louder and more powerful than either hero thought it would be. The green energy wavered under the force of air. While the energy near Beast Boy stayed in position, the energy linked to the book flew off and headed towards Raven!

"Oh sh-" The energy connected, linking the two heroes together. But something was wrong and they both could feel it. The looked at each other in shock before they both fell to the floor, unconscious.

**.:.**

Raven woke from her forced slumber, groggy and weak. She rubbed her head, trying to quell the headache she'd acquired. She looked around her and saw that most of Beast Boy's belongings had been blown to the side. Her mixture was spilled on the floor and covered a good foot of floor.  
She turned to the green form that lay opposite of her. His chest rising and falling in rhythm as he snored quietly.

Raven tried to get up but stopped when Beast Boy stirred. The changeling sat up, rubbing his eyes and stretched.

"Hey Raven did the spell wo-" Beast Boy's question stopped suddenly, his eyes wide in disbelief. "What happened?!"

"What are you talking-" that wasn't her voice! It was deeper. Still monotone but different. She jumped to her feet and ran into Beast Boy's bathroom. Disregarding the mess of a counter she spun around and stared at her reflection.

Her skin was still pale-grey. Her eyes still deep blue. Her chakra looked the same, resting on her forehead and her hair was still her usual purple. But her jaw was longer and more strong. Her brow was larger with thicker eye brows than she usually had. Her shoulders were wider and lean muscles graced her form. Her large hands rubbed her throat and found an Adams apple and her usual chest was flat. Raven sighed in defeat.

Turning back to Beast Boy who was standing up still shocked.

"Raven, you're a dude!"


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Name

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

"Raven, you're a dude!"

"Yes, it appears so."

Beast Boy stood straight up, comparing theirs height. "Aw man, you're still taller than me!" Raven frowned.

"So what happened?" Beast Boy continued to inspect the new male Titan.

"I'm not sure. The spell may have accidentally mistook what I wanted it to do. I used an ancient word that translates to 'blend' but I might have mispronounced it." Raven picked up the book and looked over the words. Her hypothesis was correct.

"Did you say the wrong word?"

"Yes. I did." Raven grimaced at the situation she was in. "The word I said was 'bend'. But I don't understand how it caused my gender to change."

Beast Boy's ears perked up "Wait...gender...bend...oh my god."

"What?"

"I've seen this on the internet! It's called gender-bending! You take someone's gender and switch it! And that's what happened to you!" Beast Boy smiled "You're ancient language is like the internet language!" His giggling was cut short when the large book smacked into his face.

"This is serious. The book doesn't give any way to reverse the affect." Raven sighed rubbing her forehead again. She looked back at Beast Boy who was giggling again. "What now?"

"You might want to think about a change your clothes."

Confused Raven inspected herself to find that her usually form fitting leotard was now straining to hold her body's change, including a more embarrassing section of her new body. Raven blushed slightly, wrapping her cloak around her as best as she could.

"Maybe I can help you out Raven. You might be a little taller than me but we've got a similar size. I might have some clothes that are a bit big on me but perfect for you." He ran to his closet and shuffled through his clothes. He pulled out a pair of black jeans, a purple T-shirt, and a black hoodie. "Here you go, I think they'll work for you. And the hoodie's a replacement for your cloak 'till we can find a new hero outfit for you." He handed her the clothes and watched her leave to change.

Raven closed the door behind her quickly taking off her old clothes. She hadn't finished removing them when Beast Boy knocked on the door.

"Wait Raven you might need these! They're clean don't worry!" He opened the door slightly and threw something into the bathroom before closing the door. Raven inspected the object and realized they were boxers.

"This is going to take some time to get used to..."  
She finished removing her clothes and donned the green boxers. She picked up the jeans and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her arms moved gracefully with her lean muscles. Her chest was smooth and tone. Giving her body a fit athletic look. Not of someone who played football, but from someone who played baseball or soccer. After inspecting the rest of her body Raven confirmed that by society' , she would be considered, handsome.

Raven quickly put on the jeans, shirt, and hoodie, picked up her old clothes, and walked out the door. Beast Boy was on his bed, looking at something on his laptop.

"Hey Raven, everything fit OK?"

Raven nodded.

"Good, then you can keep those!" He smiled, putting away the laptop. "So since you're a guy now, are you going to change your name? Maybe a nickname to make you sound more like a boy! Raven sounds pretty girly...how about Rave?"

Raven raised her eyebrow.

"What about Crow! That's a bird! Or Talon! Maybe Joe, or Tom." He rubbed his chin, thinking of what to call his new male teammate.

Raven sat on a chair patiently waiting for him to run out of options for a more masculine name for her. She agreed with him though. As much as she hated it, Raven wasn't entirely fitting for her now Beast Boy continued to rattle off names while she thought to herself. That was another problem. She wasn't a she anymore. She was a he.

"Gah why is this so difficult! Raven, Raven, Raven, Raaavaaan...Raaeee..." Beast Boy stopped his thinking. "Rae. That's it! Rae! It's still like Raven, you just say it different!

Raven looked at Beast Boy when his outburst caught her attention. "What?"

"Rae! That's what I'm calling you! It sounds great!"

Raven rolled her eyes.

Rae rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 - Surprise!

Whoa, hello there! Didn't think you guys would actually care for this story! Nice to see the reviews though! I'll take the time to respond to a few reviews since some of you had questions and such. You can skip this if you want to jump into the story, the review response isn't really long.

**Shadico: Why are they just giving up on a way to change Rae back and so immediately willing to embrace Rae being a guy? And by the way the spell changed Rae, it sounds like recasting the spell in the exact same way would change her back, since the only purpose of the spell is to gender-bend. Doing it again would make her a woman again. *shrug*  
**Me: I've pre-written chapters 1-8 for this story and this chapter may hold the answers you seek. *waves arms mysteriously*

**krostovikraven1: that was hilarious. i wonder how the others will react. will Raven and Beast Boy say that he's Raven's brother or will they say the truth. update soon.**  
Me: Hehehe...

**Eliptical: NUUU you must continue! (And I'm sad to see that 'Rae' is also Raven's male name in this fanfiction- I'm writing one myself and they match o_o) Also, can't wait for more updates!  
**Me: Really? That's awesome! I mean, interesting...but Raven doesn't full on change her name. She still sticks to Raven, but Beast Boy is more excited about this than she is. So he's the one who refers to her by Rae, the others might too, but she still calls herself Raven.

**OK BACK TO THE STORY!**

* * *

For the next 30 minutes, Raven and Beast Boy tested Raven's abilities. Raven sighed in irritation.

"I am not staying like this." He went to the book and looked up the spell he had used before.

"You think the same spell could reverse the effect?"

"I'm looking." He flipped through the pages, but closed the book soon after. "The ancient language is extremely specific and I don't understand enough of it to find a reverse for it. It wasn't just the wording that defines the spell, it's the intent and the environment. From my understanding so far, a word can only be used to do one action. It cannot do the reverse of what it originally did and you don't understand any of this do you?"

"No. But I did get that you don't know how to switch back and something with words. Hey! Let's go show the other Titans!"

"No."

"Come on Rae! If you can't switch back yet you might as well tell everyone. And if it takes a long time to make a reverse, then you can't sit in your room all day. And what if there's an emergency? What if Slade attacks? What if-"

"I get it!" Raven sighed, "Fine, let's go."

They walked out of the room. Stopping by Raven's room to drop off his old clothes.

"Alright, ready for the Titans to see their newest male member of the team?"

Raven made a low grunt in irritation. While he had become as used to his new body as he could within the sparse time since the spell, he was still uncomfortable with the idea of his gender swap. Granted he did make the mistake and if he'd paid more attention to the words, none of this would have happened. Now Raven was in an irritated mood.

"Alright Rae, let's do this!"

Beast Boy walked through the doors to the common room, nervously rubbing his neck. "Uh, Titans?"

The three heroes had been sitting on the couch, watching a movie involving a killer whale being free. They looked at the green Titan who stood alone behind the couch. He'd told Raven to wait outside so that he could at least explain things. Raven agreed, hoping that not too much teasing would come from his friends.

"Ok so, you know how sometimes you want to do something but something happens and your poor friend gets dragged into it and something kind of awkward happens?" Beast Boy cringed at his own words realizing how odd they sounded.

Robin's mask narrowed. "What did you do to Raven?"

Beast Boy laughed nervously. "Well, you see, um, she's not really herself...we kind of messed up something and it ended up bad for her."

All three Titans now stared wide eyed at the green hero.

"B, what did you do to her?" Cyborg's question hung in the air for a few seconds.

Beast Boy mumbled something to quiet for any of them to hear.

"What did you say?"

"I said," the doors slid open and Raven walked into the room, hood up. Beast Boy chuckled "She's a he." Raven watched as each Titan gasped.

"Ok haha! Good one green bean!" Cyborg laughed at what he thought was a joke "Now who's your friend? Raven's cousin?"

"I don't have any cousins, as far as I know." Raven crossed his arms with a huff.  
"So maybe a sibling?"

Raven pulled his hood down, ready to lose his temper but was cut off as Beast Boy jumped in front of him.

"Cy, I'm serious! She was working on a spell and accidentally messed up! Raven's a dude now!"  
Robin sighed getting up and walking over to Raven. "If you're really Raven, then tell me something only the real Raven would know."

Raven thought for a few seconds, what did only she and Robin share that could prove it was her? It clicked quiet suddenly but he knew better than to say it out loud. Reaching for the mental link they shared, Raven tried to project his voice into Robin's mind. Since they hadn't used the link for months it was a bit difficult to link to him. Robin's face gave no hint that he was aware of the link but Raven knew he could hear him.

"Robin, you know It's me, because I know-"

To the rest of the Titans it looked like Raven and Robin were having a staring contest.

Suddenly Robin jumped back as if he'd been stung. "You are Raven!"

The empath nodded, thankful that his evidence worked. Starfire flew over to inspect her friend.  
"Raven, have you chosen a new name for yourself? It is not uncommon on my planet for people to change their gender. And many warriors choose to go by a different title."

Beast Boy smiled "We already decided to call him Rae."

"A splendid name!"

While Starfire continued to inspect her team mate, Cyborg and Robin were trying to figure out what was going on.

"So. You're a dude now." Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"So you're a complete guy. Not half girl have guy or anything?  
Raven narrowed his eyes "All male."

"Sooo...you've got the whole downstairs?"

Raven sighed and was about to insult them when Starfire floated in front of them.

"What is so funny? On my planet those who go through the change of gender are considered wise and powerful. Is not friend Raven both these? He is still our friend no matter how he will change. Now stop this giggling and act your age!"

Everyone was slightly taken aback by Starfire's outburst. The alien princess turned back to Raven and smiled before floating into the kitchen.

Robin rubbed his chin. "So what exactly happened?"

Raven looked at Beast Boy who laughed nervously. He explained everything from recruiting Raven to help him, to the mispronounced word causing the gender switch. He left out the minor details like why he needed her help.

Robin shook hid head. "You mean to tell me, that Raven's-"

"Rae."

"Whatever! Beast Boy I can't shake this feeling that this is mainly your fault."

Beast Boy huffed "None of that matters, what matters is that Rae needs new clothes. And that we try and pretend this is normal until he can fix everything."

Everyone seemed to agree, looking to the empath who'd joined Starfire in the kitchen during the conversation. He was sipping tea while Starfire prepared some odd meal to devour.

"So Raven, this is the first time this has happened right?" The purple haired hero looked up at Cyborg who was walking over to the table.

"Yes."

"So...you have no idea how to be guy?"

"If that's how you want to look at it."

"So someone's going to have to teach you."

Raven rolled his eyes.

Cyborg remained silent for a couple of seconds before shouting at the top of his lungs. "NOT IT!"

"Not it!"

"Not it-wait...aaaw maaan!" Robin and Cyborg grinned at winning the childish game and at Beast Boy's irritation.

"Alright Beast Boy, you are in charge of Rave's 'how to be a guy' teaching. I'll call someone about a new suit but everything else is up to you."


	4. Chapter 4 - Aid of a Friend

**Welcome back! It seems you guys have taken a liking to this story, awesome! Now there were probably some questions on Starfire's behavior or the whole Tameranian gender switch but don't worry, that information will be revealed later, when it's more relevant...well not relevant...whatever...  
Oh also! Everyone's favorite angst superhero makes an appearance in this chapter!**  
**Back to the story!**

* * *

It had been roughly two hours since Beast Boy was given the job of teaching Raven how to be a guy. He'd gone through all sorts of different topics like: fighting, gaming, sports, and eating. While Raven thought most of these 'tips' were stereotypes, he went along with it just so he could get some peace and quiet later.

"Alright so I've covered the basics. We can get into details later but first, let's go get your new suit!" Robin had called Batman about this, he was the only person with the materials and funds to get the job done right.

They walked into the common room and saw the large figure of Batman on the screen. Robin was sitting on the couch and turned to watch his friends walk over.

"Batman, this is Beast Boy and Raven. Is there anyway you can work on getting Raven a new suit?"  
The dark hero rubbed his chin and narrowed his eyes. "Come to Gotham City. It's far but I'm aware that you have the ability to teleport. Is that correct?"

Raven nodded.

"Good. When you get here, go to Wayne Enterprises. My friend will meet you there and bring you to me."

When he was sure they understood, the Dark Knight ended the call.  
Robin turned to the Titans. "Well, we'll see you in a few days."

**.:.**

"This is so exciting! We are going to meet Batman! The Batman!" Raven waited patiently for Beast Boy to finish his fangirling. They were in the common room making sure they had everything ready. Robin had left them to it and decided to keep their journey a secret. Raven thought his paranoia was misplaced but the Boy Wonder was persistent. They would only be in Gotham for a two nights at the most, but Beast Boy thought it necessary to bring a large duffle bag anyway. Raven only took a small bag, inside was an extra change of clothes, given to him by Beast Boy, and hygiene items. No excess items and enough room to fit the new suit inside.

Beast Boy had changed into more casual wear, a pair of worn jeans, a white t-shirt, and grey sneakers. He packed his bag with things similar to Raven, but added two pillows, a blanket, and a small teddy bear that he tried to hide from the others. He assumed he's hidden it well but Raven spotted it while he finished packing his things.

"Hey Rae, we should get you a haircut too. Even though your hair was pretty short for a girl, it's a bit long for a guy. You might even have to shave soon too! Robin doesn't want us to have any facial hair unless we can grow a beard."

Beast Boy's rambling were ignored and the dark teen picked up his own bag "Ready?"  
"Ready!"

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." Raven's powers engulfed the two heroes and vanished, leaving the room empty and silent.

**.:.**

A black orb of power appeared in a dark alley way, sending a gust of wind out that startled a skinny grey cat. The orb faded, revealing the oddly colored teens with their bags. White flakes of snow fell from the sky, covering the cement with a thin white blanket. Raven was grateful that he'd decided to keep the black hoodie on. During winter, Jump City would get chilly, but in Gotham City snow and sleet were more than common. Beast Boy shivered, quickly opening his bag to pull out a white and red striped scarf.

"Ok, let's find Wayne Enterprises. Robin said it shouldn't be impossible to miss." He picked up his bag and began walking, followed closely by Raven. They walked out of the alley and onto the side walk.  
The two started down the street, passing by stores and food carts as they searched for their destination. The moon was rising over the sky and casting a glow on the snowy sidewalks. Few people were out but the few that were, were best avoided.

"Hey!" A teenager, not much older than the Titans, shouted from a group of boys "Hey green kid, I'm talkin' to you! What's up with your skin? You some kind of troll?" The two Titans kept walking, trying to ignore the boy. The group of teenagers ran up to the two heroes glaring at them. "I guess the freak show came a lil' early! What are a bunch of losers like you doin' in Gotham?"

"That's none of your concern. Move." Raven met their glares with his own.

"And what are you gonna do about it emo? Go in your corner and cry while your little green troll runs away?" The group laughed dumbly at his remark.

"I said move." Raven repeated his command, trying to end the dispute without injuring someone.

"I ain't movin'. Looks like you're gonna have to go through us." The teenager popped his knuckles and smirked at them.

"Fine." The hooded hero grabbed the boy's arm and twisted it, causing him to yell in pain and fall to his knees. The hooded hero grabbed the boy's jacket with his other arm and threw him into the wall of the building next to them. Raven assumed this would scare the sheep of the group into submission but he was wrong. A larger teen jumped at Beast Boy trying to put him in a head lock, but was taken off guard when the green boy twisted around the attack and kicked him in the back of the shin. With two boys down the others seemed less willing to fight. They quickly grabbed their friends and ran from the Titans.

"What a nice welcome party." Beast Boy smiled and picked up his bag to continue walking.

**.:.**

"We are never going to find this place! Are you sure we're in the right city?"

"Yes. There have been countless signs that say 'Gotham City' on them."

Beast Boy slouched his shoulders. "We are so lost."

Raven was about to reply but found something of more importance.

"Beast Boy-"

"Doomed to walk the streets forever!"

"Beast Boy-"

"Fighting off not only thieves but sickness and the judgement of others!"

"Beast Boy!" The green teen turned around to look at his friend.

"What?!"

"Look." Across the street was a huge building with a large 'W' on the front. Near the entrance on a sign said 'Wayne Enterprises' in big letters.

"Oh... Ok so we're not doomed to roam the streets of Gotham while fighting off thieves, sickness, and-"  
"Shut up." Raven started walking across the street followed by Beast Boy.

They stood in front of the huge building, waiting for their guide. They didn't have to wait long as a black limo pulled up beside them. An elderly man got out with a surprisingly amount of dignity.

"You are Master Beast Boy and Master Raven I presume?" The two nodded "Splendid! I am Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth. But you may call me Alfred. Now please get in. Master Wayne has been waiting for you." The heroes got into the limo, slightly nervous about this man. Alfred got into the car and pressed a number of buttons before a small window rolled down that had separated the driver and the passenger seats in the back.

"I assume you have many questions and I am happy to answer them." The limo started up and pulled into the street.

Beast Boy spoke first, "Who is Master Wayne?"

The man chuckled "Ah, I forget how secretive Master Wayne is. His name is Bruce Wayne, but when he dons his suit he is called Batman."

Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock as did Raven's. "So, are you Batman's friend?"

"If you want to put it that way. I am his butler, but I raised the man since the death of his parents. I even looked after Master Grayson for a few years. You would know him as Robin."

"So how did you know who to pick up?"

Alfred raised his eyebrow "Even if I was not given your names and a photo, I would still have found you due to the abnormal pigment of your skin." Alfred chuckled at Beast Boy's expression before directing his attention to the more quiet passenger.

"So, if I may ask, how did this gender swap business take place? I was given little detail."  
Raven crossed his arms "Beast Boy wanted help with an idiotic plan and it messed up."  
"Is there a way to reverse the affect?"

"So far, I haven't found anything."

The limo pulled into a large driveway and through a gate. It stopped in front of the mansion and Alfred got out and opened the door. Beast Boy got out first and began making his way up the stairs. As Raven got out Alfred spoke up, "I know the situation may not be appealing to you now, but sometimes, unappealing situations can turn into true blessings." Raven's eyes widened a bit before he nodded.  
"Thank you Alfred."

Alfred nodded "Master Wayne will be waiting inside." And with that, Alfred got back into the limo and drove farther down the road. Raven turned his gaze to the huge mansion that stood over him. Beast Boy was already at the door and waiting for his gloomy friend. Raven huffed a sigh and joined the green boy at the door of Wayne's mansion.

* * *

**Another chapter down, more to come!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Art of the Dress

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews/favs/follows! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Knock Knock Knock Knock

Beast Boy stared nervously as Raven knocked on the door. His ears twitched at the sound of footsteps approaching and a soft click from the door. It opened slowly to reveal Alfred, standing in the doorway.

"What? I just-! You were in the-? How did you-?"

"Master Beast Boy if you please, it is quite cold outside and I assume your friend does not appreciate being in the snow." He smiled, amused at Beast Boy's confusion. He let them inside and closed the door behind them. Inside was just like a typical mansion owned by a typical billionaire. Alfred led them into a large room with the fireplace burning and couches and chairs surrounding it.

"You may leave your belongings here. Warm up by the fire and I will let Master Wayne know you're here." The man nodded, leaving the Titans in the room and vanished from their sight.

"Wow, this place is so cool! What do you think Rae?" Beast Boy dropped his bag by a chair and sat down next to the fire. He took off his scarf and placed it in his bag and started warming his hands.

"It's nice." Raven set his things by Beast Boy's, pulled his hood down and sat down on the couch. Beast Boy got up from his spot on the rug and stretched. His actions halted unexpectedly as his eyes shot open and he took a sniff. He looked down at the short table and saw two mugs, warm with two types of brown liquid. He picked up one and immediately recognized the smell.

"It's your herbal tea!" He placed the mug near Raven and picked up the other one. "And this one's hot chocolate!" Excited he sat down and starting drinking out of the mug. Raven picked up the herbal tea and hesitantly took a sip. While it wasn't exactly how he usually made his tea, it was still nice. The two Titans drank their fill, now warm from the fire and their drinks.

"Comfy?"

Beast Boy and Raven spun around quickly at the sound of the new voice.

"Relax, it's just me." The man smirked at their surprise. "You two must be Beast Boy and Raven. Come with me. Alfred will take care of your things."

The man turned around and walked out of the room, followed quickly by the two teens.  
"So, are you Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes. You can call me Batman if it's easier." Batman led them into a room that looked like a study. He walked up to a grandfather clock that the Titans noticed was not functioning. Batman turned the hands to 10:47 and waited. Within seconds, the clock revealed a hidden flight of steps that descended far into the ground.  
"Follow me, and watch your step." The three heroes made their way down the stair case and soon found themselves in the legendary Batcave.

"Wow! The Batcave! You know Mr. Batman, I've always dreamed of being able to come here since I was a kid!"  
"Your dream was fulfilled then. Now let's get started on that suit." The Batcave was huge! The staircase lead all the way down to the floor, where a large computer was set up. On the opposite end was glass cases with Batman's suits. His older one was in the first and the cases next to it showed a time line of his suits that he updated. His newest suit was put in a case next to a smaller Robin costume. Raven walked over to it and realized that the suit was too small to be from the recent years. Robin had been very secretive of his past, but Raven would never have guessed that he'd been with Batman at such a young age.

Batman sat down at the huge computer and turned to the Titans. "Let's get to work."

**.:.**

By the time Raven and Batman finished designing the suit it was well past midnight. Beast Boy offered helpful advice on how the suit would fit on Raven and tips on how to make it more comfortable. But he soon grew silent, appearing bored and tired. The finished product was projected as a 3D model on Batman's super computer screen.  
"The suit seems suitable. I'll add extra functions to the suit. Don't worry, they won't alter the appearance or the fit of it." Batman turned to the two teen heroes and raised his eyebrow. "You two better get some sleep. Alfred is waiting in my study upstairs, he'll show you to your rooms."

Raven stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in and nodded, "Thank you for your help."

"No problem."

Batman returned to his work. Raven started to walk away but noticed Beast Boy hadn't moved. He walked over to where he sat and saw that he'd fallen asleep. Sighing quietly, he lifted Beast Boy up with his powers and carried him upstairs.

Alfred was waiting in the study just like Batman had said and causally led them upstairs to their room.

"Here is your room. Your belongings are inside and you have your own bathroom. If you need any help just press the red button on the nightstand and I'll be here to help."

"Thank you Alfred."

"Not a problem Master Raven. Have a pleasant night." The elderly man bowed slightly before walking down the hall again. Raven opened the door and laid Beast Boy on the closest bed.

The dark hero silently took a quick shower and organized any items he'd need for morning. Satisfied with his work, he left the bathroom and sat down on the bed. He glanced at Beast Boy who lay on the other bed and noticed him shift into several different positions, never seeming to get comfortable. Raven cursed himself as he got up and placed Beast Boy under the covers with his head on the pillow. The changeling sighed happily and snuggled into the bed. Before returning to his own bed, Raven took the teddy bear from Beast Boy's bag and placed it in his friends arms. Finally, the hero settled down in his own bed, and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Whole New World

Raven woke up to the sound of the shower running. He rolled over to check the clock, 7:23am. The pale skinned teen got up out of bed and grabbed his change of clothes. Beast Boy was missing so he assumed he was in the shower. Raven got dressed quickly, grey jeans with a black t-shirt and the black hoodie he was given, and waited for his friend to get out.

5 minutes later the green Titan opened the door with a happy grin on his face. His new clothing was quite the opposite of Raven's, white shorts with numerous pockets and a red t-shirt.  
"Morning Rae."

"Morning." Raven walked into the bathroom and continued getting ready for the day. He realized that he had to heed a call of nature and started towards the white bowl. Raven's eyes widened in horror when he realized that he had no idea how to go about his business like most men did. Raven considered asking Beast Boy for help. It would be embarrassing as hell but at least he would learn how to do it. He sighed heavily.

"Beast Boy," the green Titan was on his feet and in the doorway in a split second.

"What's up?" He looked at Raven, waiting for him to speak, but he remained silent as he stood next to the toilet. He tilted his head in confusion, trying to get hints from the situation. He ran it through his mind, Raven was standing, he looks awkward, next to a toilet, he used to be a- "Oh. You gotta go, don't you?"

Raven nodded, averting his gaze to try and get rid of some of the embarrassment.

"Ok, no problem Rae! You're knew to this whole guy thing, don't worry about it! Now what you have to do is..."

**.:.**

"See, not that hard!"

"Please stop talking about it."

"Oh come on, no one is perfect their first try!"

"Stop it."

"I mean when I was younger, I used to miss the whole toilet!"

"Please for the love of Azar, shut the hell up."

Raven sat on his bed, hood up, trying to hide his raging embarrassment. Beast Boy had tried to cheer him up but to no avail. Long story short, Raven hadn't done to well with the whole 'peeing while standing up' thing.

"So who tucked me into bed last night? I hope it wasn't Alfred."

"I did. You fell asleep before the suit design was completed."

"Does it look cool?!"

"Sure." Raven brushed the hair from his eyes, stood up, and started out the door. "I assume Alfred is making breakfast. Want to come?"

Beast Boy jumped up from where he sat on his bed and ran out the door "See you down there!"

**.:.**

"Ah, good morning you two. I hope you had a good night's rest."

Raven nodded "We did. Thank you."

"I prepared a traditional breakfast for you two. Eggs and bacon, with whatever beverage you desire, Master Beast Boy, I made you the tofu version, I do hope you enjoy."

Beast Boy's eyes lit up. "Tofu eggs and bacon! How did you know?"

"Robin made it clear that if I wanted you to eat at all during your stay here, I'd have to make tofu meals."

The Titans sat down at the table and Alfred blessed them with food along with extras.

Beast Boy's smile faded as the butler turned to leave. "Alfred, don't you want some?"

Alfred arched an eyebrow before smiling "I will have to decline, I had my meal earlier and there is much to do today. Master Wayne wanted me yo tell you that the suit would be ready tonight. He also said you two are free to explore Gotham City and left money for you by the door."

"Thank you Alfred."

"Not a problem. Don't mind the mess from you're breakfast, I'll clean it up. Enjoy your day."

After breakfast was finished, Raven put his mess away and cleaned up as much as he could.  
"Why'd you clean up? Alfred said he'd take care of it?"

"That man has taken care of us in any way he can since we arrived here, the least we could do is make is morning chores a bit easier."

Beast Boy tilted his head in thought l, then quickly grabbed his plate and cleaned his mess as best as he could.  
With their mess cleaned, the two heroes made their way out the door. Beast Boy grabbed the money laying on a stand near the door and quickly counted the amount.

"Rae, dude, Batman gave us over 1,000 bucks!"

Raven was quiet surprised as he asked "Really?"

"You know what this means?"

Raven stared blankly back at the teenager.

"WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!"

"Oh Azar you're just like Starfire."

**.:.**

"Ok now that that's done..."

Beast Boy had dragged Raven to almost any shop he thought was worth visiting. He'd made a list of numerous things that Raven would need for the life of a boy. They'd already gone clothes shopping, picking out five outfits for Raven that he could wear when he wasn't fighting criminals. Beast Boy had picked out a few clothes for himself as well to replace his old ones. They had just finished shoe shopping which Raven had decided was the worst thing to do that involved Beast Boy so far. While at the clothing store, he'd let Beast Boy do the majority if the shopping, but when it came to shoes, it was like taking him to a tofu shop and telling him to go nuts. He'd rambled on and on about the newest shoes that were currently being sold. Raven had picked out a pair of simple black converse, much to Beast Boy's dismay.

"Beast Boy we have enough money to shop for the whole team, you can get shoes too."  
So now they walked down the street, carrying a dozen bags in their hands.  
"There's one last thing we need to do."

Raven pleaded with any gods that were willing to help him that the last task of the day wasn't to bad.  
"Time for Raven to get a haircut!"

**.:.**

The two Titans left the barber shop with fresh, clean haircuts. Raven had gotten a simple hair change. His long hair had been cut shorter but his bangs were more visible. Beast Boy had gotten a trim, making sure his hair was neat and not too long. All in all, the Titans were satisfied with their new looks. The sun was starting to set so the two decided to make their way back to the manor. They didn't get far before a limo pulled up next to them and Alfred got out.

"Ah I found you two. I assumed you'd done a bit of shopping so I came to give you a lift."  
Beast Boy smiled. "Thanks Alfred! How'd you find us?"

Alfred smiled "Well I-" a scream sounded from a bit farther down the road. Alfred looked at the Titans and nodded. "Go. I will pack your belonging into the car. Try not to get hurt." The butler started putting the items in the limo and drove off towards Wayne Manor.

Beast Boy morphed into a falcon and took off, followed closely by Raven. The green falcon spotted something in a nearby alleyway and flew towards it when another scream sounded. Raven followed the bird and the two landed on a roof, looking down at the scene.

A group of men had cornered a woman in the alley. Her purse had been discarded to the side as the men looked hungrily at her.

"Please don't hurt me, take my money, please just leave me alone!"  
"Sorry sweet cheeks, we didn't come for money." The man lunged at the terrified woman, but he never reached his target. A black shadow formed between him and the woman. The shadow became more defined and soon, a pale kid stood before them.

"Outa the way boy, this is a man's business."

"Azerath. Metrion. Zinthos!" A black claw extended from Raven's outstretched hand, throwing the man backwards into another goon. Two men lost their nerve and tried to run from the teen bit were surprised to find a green lion blocking their way. The lion growled, causing one man to feint and the others to huddle together in fear. Suddenly another shadow fell from the sky, knocking two men into the wall and leaving then unconscious. The shadow quickly turned to the other men who still stood terrified of the green lions gaze. A small tool was thrown at then and thru were wrapped in an unbreakable cord and hoisted into the air.

Beast Boy morphed back into a human and picked up the women's purse. After making sure no items were left on the floor, he ran to the cowering woman.

"Stay safe miss."

She nodded, and the three heroes vanished into the shadows.

"Nice job back there." Raven turned to look at Batman, who stood clad in his dark suit.

"Thanks." Raven looked at Beast Boy who was brushing dirt off his shorts.

"You two should get back to the Batcave. You're suit is finished." The dark knight said nothing more as he shot his grapple hook to a nearby building and left.

"Come on Rae, we gotta complete your new look!" Beast Boy ran to Batman's study and looked at the grandfather clock. "You think he has other ways of getting to the Batcave?" He ignored Raven's attempt to stop him and began looking around the room. He sighed in defeat at having found nothing and leaned on a statue. He yelped in surprise when the top of the statue opened and a red button presented itself.

"Beast Boy don't-"

Too late he pressed the button and giggled at the poles that revealed themselves. "This is the way I thought he used to get down there! Come on Rae!" Beast Boy jumped onto the pole and slid down into the dark cave. Raven rolled his eyes and flew in after him.

**.:.**

"You're way to slow Rae!

"I don't see the need to sprint around in Batman's secret lair."

"You are no fun."

The Titans walked into the Batcave from the classic pole entrance and looked for the suit.  
"Hey Rae, where's your suit?

"I don't know." He walked up to the super computer and raised his eyebrows at a small sticky note on the keyboard. A little arrow was drawn on it, pointed to a specific key, followed by the words 'Push this." Raven hesitantly pushed the button and jumped back when the computer lit up.

"Rae, what did you do?!"

"I pressed a button."

"You yell at me for pressing buttons but you get to-"

The changeling trailed off as a large tube rose from the floor. Inside, stood a mannequin, and on it, was Raven's new suit.

It was similar to his old suit, with a long blue cloak with a hood. The suit had a black, long-sleeved, tunic that lead down to dark blue gloves. The gloves where cut off at the fingers and almost reached the elbows. A golden belt wrapped around the waist, with the bottom half of the tunic hanging down. A short section of the cloth hung down in the back, reaching around to the front and dark blue trim along the edges of the tunic. Black trousers met dark blue boots that reached the shins. The red gems Raven usually wore were placed along the belt, on the gloves, and on the cloak, attaching the cloak to the suit.

"Whoa, Rae, you guys did a good job." He turned to the computer and tilted his head. "What does this do?" A blinking red light was pushed by Beast Boy and caused another tube to rise from the ground. Inside the second tube was a suit identical to Beast Boy's suit!  
"What?"

"I see your suits are finished." The teens whirled around to see Alfred standing behind them. "I was told to come inform you about your suits. Master Wayne added a few special features."

"Master Beast Boy, your suit was upgraded as was Master Raven's. Your suit was not altered in appearance, but your suit can now perform much better. Your suit can take an astounding amount of stress and can protect you from extreme heat and cold, to an extent. Master Raven, your suit has the same features, but your cloak is made of a special, fire resistant material. Quite handy If I do say so myself." Alfred folded his hands together, "well I assume you'll be wanting to get these suits on. I'll leave you to it. Safe travels." Alfred left the Batcave as silently as he'd arrived.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna put on my suit, duh."

"In front of me?"  
"You've got the same kind of body as I do, you won't see anything you don't already have." Beast Boy continued to undress, causing the empath to blush and look away.

The two Titans stood, proudly in their new suits. They were in the room they'd spent the night in, packing their things. Alfred had put their new clothing into their bags, folded and organized. They finished packing all their things and stood in the middle of the room.

"Hey Rae."

"Yes."

"Can you transport only the bags back to the tower?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I have an idea."

**.:.**

"Starfire! Get down here!" Cyborg yelled up at the Tameranian who hovered in the air with her pet in her arms.

"No, you will harm my Silkie!"

"Star, that worm ate through the T-Car!"

"I do not see why this is a problem. The Silkie was just hungry."

Cyborg threw his hands up in anger, "He ate the car!"

"Do not leave the car where Silkie can get it!"

"Keep the worm out of my garage."

"I did not put him in the garage!"

"Well someone did! Who else could have-" both teens stopped, a realization knocking them both in the head.  
The two titans looked at each other before simultaneously yelling "ROBIN!" They were gone from the room in seconds, leaving the main room empty, or so they thought.

"That was close." Robin peeked out from the cabinet he was hiding in. He got out from his hiding spot and started running towards the hallway but didn't get past the couch as the half robot and alien girl ran into the room, catching their leader off guard.

"Listen guys, this is all just a big- ow!" Robin rubbed his head when a small bag popped up from out of nowhere and landed on his head. "What the-" several more bags materialized above his head, knocking him to the ground. A small piece of paper floated down as well, and Cyborg picked it up.

_"Dear Robin,_  
_We've decided to run a few errands while here in Gotham City. We sent the bags back first and will be joining them shortly. Put all of the bags in Beast Boys room. Stay out of mine._  
_Sincerely, Raven and Beast Boy."_

Robin looked up at the angry titans before him and smiled nervously, "Well better get to it! Wouldn't want Raven to get mad!" He grabbed a few bags and started to walk past then but Starfire grabbed his collar and held him in the air.

"Oh no Robin, you're going to get it for ruining my car."

"And for upsetting Silkie's tummy."

"Crap."


	7. Chapter 7 - A Knight to Remember

**Welcome back! Thank you so very much for the reviews and favs and such! It makes me a very happy writer!**

* * *

The moon rose high over the dark sky as a tall shadow stood at the edge of a building, looking down on the city. He grimaced at the sound of a police siren, disrupting the quiet night. As the noise died down, something caught the dark shadows attention. His eyes widened as an unfamiliar sight appeared before him. Two figures jumped from rooftop to rooftop, clearing gaps impossible for normal humans.

**.:.**

"Told you this was a good idea."

Raven looked down at the street below, watching for trouble. Beast Boy had suggested a midnight run to patrol for trouble and get some exercise. They decided to not use their powers to fly, picking a different choice in traveling. Raven used his powers briefly to help them clear large gaps between buildings. They stopped for a quick break, scanning the area for signs of criminal activities.  
They didn't have to wait long as a teenage boy ran past a woman, grabbing her purse and sprint into an alleyway.

"Hero time." Beast Boy morphed into a falcon and flew down, morphing into a monkey when he got close to thief and jumped on his head. The thief yelled in surprise, trying to fling the green monkey off his head but ended up running straight into a brick wall. The thief fell backwards, knocked unconscious and dropped the purse on the ground. Raven floated into the alley and picked up the purse.

"That went better than-"

"Thief! Thief! Give me my purse!" Raven turned around as the woman who owned the purse came running into the alley. Raven started towards the woman to give her the purse, but was taken by surprise at her hostility.

"Thief!" The woman yelled at the top of her lungs and swung her leg, as hard as she could, right between Raven's legs. The purse flew from his hands and he fell to his knees holding hid crotch. The woman picked up her purse and left without a second glance as Raven fell onto his side, tense with pain.

"Welcome to manhood Rae!" Beast Boy snickered as he walked over to his fallen friend. "See, being a guy is tough-" Raven had lashed out in his irritation, punching the green hero where no man should be punched. He joined his friend on the ground, whining in pain as rolled onto his side.

**.:.**

The two heroes recovered from their pain and nodded in mutually understanding. They flew up to a building roof, trying to forget the pain they both endured moments ago.

"Maybe we should head home. I don't think there's anything we can do here."

"Maybe." The two sat on the edge of a building, watching the snow slowly drift down onto the concrete below.

"Hey Rae?"

Raven turned to look at the green hero.

"Are you happy, like being a guy. I mean, you've had to go through a lot of change in the last few days." Raven pulled his hood down.

"I don't have a choice in the matter. Whining and groping about this whole situation would be pointless. Best I get used to it now, rather than spend my time in irritation at the changes."

"But what if you never change back? What if you're stuck as a guy?" Beast Boy seemed generally worried for his friend, which made the dark hero let a small smile be revealed.

"Then I am stuck as a guy. It doesn't bother me as much as you think it does." Raven turned his gaze to the streets below, aware of the worry he could feel radiating off his friend.

"But what about the future? What if you want kids! You're a guy! Guys can't have kids! What if you fall in love with this guy but you're still a guy and he doesn't like you?! You'll be heartbroken!"

Raven arched an eyebrow "Why is all of this important to you?"

Beast Boy's ears dropped slightly "It's just, Starfire talks about kids and meeting that special person of her dreams a lot. I assumed you would be like that too, just less vocal about it."

"I don't care for those things like she does. Besides, I've already got kids." Raven smirked "Not by blood, but they're like family to me."

"Those kids you had to babysit?"

"Melvin, Timmy, Teether and Bobby."

"I thought there were only three kids?"

"Bobby is a giant teddy bear."

"What?"

Raven smiled to himself, "Bobby is Melvin's imaginary friend. She created him with her imagination."

"That's a pretty cool power."

"Just what are you two doing out here?"

Both Raven and Beast Boy whirled around in surprise at the new voice behind them. Before them, stood a very irritated looking Batman. His eyes were narrowed and his muscular arms were folded as he gazed down at the younger heroes.

"Just enjoying the view before we head home?" Beast Boy tried to sound confident but the Dark Knight's gaze made him falter.

"Was that a statement, or a question?"

Raven looked from one hero to the other, aware of the fear radiating off of his friend.

"Look Batman, we were just hanging out. Not causing any problems."

"That is the problem."

Raven and Beast Boy were now more than confused.

"You're superheroes. From what Robin has told me, good ones. I'm not as young as I used to be and Robin isn't around anymore. I assumed a couple of young heroes like you would enjoy fighting crime along side The Dark Knight." He smiled in amusement when their eyes widened in surprise.

Beast Boy's eyes lit up and his mouth formed a huge smile. "You mean, we, get to fight crime, with you?"

"If you're willing to get a bit of a work out before heading back to Jump City." Just as he finished the sentence, a light shot up from the ground, displaying a sign in the sky, visible to everyone in the city. Batman turned towards the light and recognized the Batman Signal being displayed. He looked at the Titans who were on their feet on now.

"Ready?"

Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other, nodded once and looked back at the Dark Knight.

"Let's do this!"

**.:.**

The three heroes flew towards the trouble, with the two teens ready to prove their skill. They didn't have to wait long as Batman landed on a nearby building rooftop and surveyed the scene. The Titans landed next to him and looked down as well.

It was an apartment, set ablaze by an unknown cause. Police cars and Fire Trucks were already at the scene, surrounding the building.

Raven walked in front of the other heroes and closed his eyes.

"Rae, what are you doing?"

"Checking for life forms inside. There are 2 adults and a child inside."

"Alright, get inside, get out anyone you find and get out. I'll stay out here to update you on the condition of the building." They nodded before Raven formed a bubble around them and teleported them into the building.

**.:.**

The orb reappeared inside the burning building, vanishing quickly. The Titans split up, searching for the trapped people, trying their best to stay out of the fire's grasp. Beast Boy flipped over a couch, searching for anyone hurt or trapped nearby.

"Is anyone here? I'm here to help you!"

"Help me! Please!" The cry for help made Beast Boy sprint into the next room. A man, maybe in his early 20s was trapped under a heavy dining table. The man tried to push the heavy furniture off of him, but he'd been in the fire for too long and his strength was ebbing away. Beast Boy grabbed the table, lifting it off the trapped man. He waited for him to scramble free before dropping the heavy object, letting it smash into the wood floor. He helped the man up, dragging him towards a window and get him to safety. The man yelped when he was thrown out the window, falling towards the concrete below. But before he reached his doom, green talons on his shoulders halted his fall and slowly lowered him to the ground. Beast Boy dropped the man on the ground and flew right back into the building.

**.:.**

Raven tore through burnt wood to get to the victim trapped underneath a large wooden beam. She had lost consciousness and was at the mercy of the fire slowly edging closer. Raven finally made it to the beam, forcing the fire back with a burst of black energy.

"Azerath. Metrion. Zinthos!" The wooden beam was engulfed in black energy and lifted off of the woman. Raven grabbed her and dropped the beam, running towards a broken window. She halted to a stop when Beast Boy rounded the corner.

"Is that everyone?" He shouted through the smoke.

"No! Take her, get her to safety, there's one more person in here!" Beast Boy took the woman and flew out the window. Raven took off to where he could sense a conscious slowly fading away. Raven found the last victim, huddled under a broken bed with what looked like a stuffed dog in her arms. It was a little girl, eight or nine years old.

"Don't worry, I'm here to rescue you." The girl looked at Raven, terror in her eyes, crying out when a piece of wood fell from the ceiling and landed behind Raven.

"Let me help you!" Raven extended his hand, reaching for the girl. He couldn't risk terrifying the child by throwing the bed aside. He sighed with relief when the girl took his hand and was pulled out from the bed. Raven picked up the girl in his arms and realized that the stuffed dog was actually a small brown puppy! Another explosion shook the building and Raven could hear the floor beginning to creak. The empath took off, running towards the window, ignoring the little girls cry as he jumped through the glass, protecting the child with his body.

Raven almost forgot to start levitating but regained his composure and floated towards the cement where Batman and Beast Boy were waiting.

An older man ran up to Raven, tears in his eyes.

"Thank you! You saved my daughter!" Raven gave the girl to her dad, watching as the man continued to thank him for the rescue.

"You did well. Both of you." Batman pulled a small button out from his belt and clicked it. The sound of screeching tires drew the attention of the Titans as the famous Batmobile drove up behind Batman. He opened the door and looked back at Beast Boy and Raven.

"Keep up the hero work you do. It might get you into the Justice League one day." He got in the car a drove off, leaving the Titans to begin their journey home.


	8. Chapter 8 - Best Female Friend

**I'm getting to the point where I'm having conflicted feelings over something that I want to do with this fanfiction...but I don't knoooow...**  
**Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy flew over the city, searching for the alleyway that they had arrived at their first night in Gotham. Raven had explained to his friend that it was easier to teleport if the area they were in was familiar. It took them 30 minutes to find it, with Beast Boy saying he knew where it was and then leading them in the opposite direction. Raven was finally able to locate the alley and touched down in the snow. Beast Boy dropped down as well, but not quite as graceful as Raven had.

"So do you think Batman was serious? About us being Justice League material I mean."

Raven honestly wasn't as awed by the Justice League as his friend, but he couldn't bring himself to ruin his good mood. "I think so. Batman isn't one to joke around about, well anything." Raven wasn't looking at Beast Boy but he could feel his emotions clearly, and the green hero was not only determined now, but also excited.

"Then let's get back home and show Jump City It's new heroes!"

The orb materialized around them and faded away, once again leaving the dark alleyway empty.

**.:.**

The orb appeared in the main hallway of the Titans Tower. Directly ahead they could hear the voices of their friends talking inside.

"It's good to be home. I was getting sick of all that snow."

Raven nodded "For once, I agree."

**.:.**

"Hey Titans! How's it going?" Beast Boy and Raven's eyes widened at the scene they were looking at. Robin was tied down in a chair and said chair was being dangled over the ground, upside down, by Starfire, while Cyborg stood watching.

"Now you gonna pull another stunt like that again?"

"No..."

Starfire looked down at the boy wonder "And will you upset Silkie's tummy again?"

"No..."

"Alright Star, let him down."

Clearly still upset, she tossed the chair, sending it straight into the couch and toppling it over. Robin groaned on the floor while Cyborg nonchalantly picked up the couch and put it back to normal. Starfire looked around and finally noticed her friends had returned.

"Friend Beast Boy! Friend Rae! You have returned!" She zoomed over to them and trapped them in a huge hug. "It has been lonely without the presence of you and I had hoped for your arrival soon!"  
"Nice to see you too Starfire, can I breath now?"

"Of course friend Beast Boy! Was your visit to the Goth City enjoyable."

"It's Gotham City Starfire." Corrected Raven. "And it was ok. Cold." Starfire looked Raven up and down before nodding in approval.

"You have obtained a new suit more fitting for your gender! Marvelous! And the new cut hair is nice as well."

Raven nodded, slightly embarrassed at the attention he was gaining and pulled his hood up.

Beast Boy let out one of his trademark laughs as he mimicked an announcer, "Ladies and Gentleman. Aliens, humans and Cyborgs of all ages, put your hands together for the new dark and mysterious, Raven!" He added quietly,"or Rae as I like to call him."

"Well well, looks like Batman did a fine job on your new outfit!" Robin called up from the floor, still trapped in the chair, "How does it feel?"

"Normal." Robin shrugged at Raven's plain response.

"So, either of you want to give me a hand?"

Raven and Beast Boy both gave him a deadpan look before saying at the same time, "No." Robin sighed, trying to get loose from the rope that bound him.

"So, hows being a guy treatin' ya Rae?" Cyborg gave an evil smile "Did Green Bean show you how to pick up girls?"

"Really?" Raven rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go meditate." He stalked out of the room, leaving Cyborg and Beast Boy to do their usual activities.

**.:.**

It was around 10 pm when Raven finished meditating. Azar knows he needed it after all he'd been through in the past couple of days. He decided to look through his books to find a reverse spell for the gender swap situation or at least learn more about the ancient language that was used. He pulled several books from the book case and set them in neat piles, hoping at least one of them could help.  
The first one held no information that was needed. The second held no answers either. Growing desperate, he searched the third, the fourth, the fifth. Nothing. Raven groaned it irritation, flinging one of the books behind him and listened to the thump as it hit the wall and fell to the floor. Raven sat down on the carpet and took a deep breath.

"Calm down Raven, you'll figure something out."

Knock knock knock knock.

Raven looked at his door, then to his clock. He sensed the presence of the only female Titan left in the tower. He walked over to the door and opened it to his friend.

"Friend Rae, are you well?"

"What do you mean Star?"

Starfire rubbed her arm, "I heard noise coming from your room and became worried."

Raven was confused, not by Starfire's explanation. But at the fact that Raven knew she was lying. Starfire was never a good liar and Raven knew when his friend was hiding something.

"Do you want to come in Starfire?"

She nodded and walked into the room, she walked, not floated like she normally did. Raven sat on his bed and waited for Starfire to sit as well and explain what was wrong.

"I know something is bothering you. I don't need my powers to know when you're upset."  
Starfire looked down at the bed and frowned.

"Friend Rae, is it ok for me to call you Raven once more?"

"Of course, I haven't changed my name, no matter what Beast Boy says. I'm still Raven."

Starfire nodded "Raven, before your gender change, we would gather in your room and speak to another. I believe it is commonly referred to as the girl talk. But you are now a male. Will you continue in these talks with me, even if they are not girl talks anymore?"

Raven tried to understand what was being asked of him. "You think that because i'm not a girl anymore that I won't want to talk with you like we usually do?" Starfire nodded, which made Raven feel guilty for some reason. Starfire clearly valued every moment she spent with her friend, and she was scared of losing that friend. Raven logically thought this was silly but it didn't seem the girl thought the same thing.

"Starfire, I am still Raven, and you are still my best friend." She added the best friend bit, hoping it would help get the point across. "No dumb gender swap is going to change that. So yes, you and I will still talk together."

Starfire seemed to brighten up "So you will not turn into another Beast Boy?"

"I have no interest in doing that anytime soon. Who told you that?"

"Friend Cyborg said that soon you would be doing the hanging out with him and Beast Boy and end up like another one of the males." Raven almost face-palmed at the stupidity Cyborg showed sometimes.  
"Nothing will change Star."

"Then, if there is time, would you like to join me at the mall of shopping tomorrow?"

Raven nodded, pleased to see the alien girl return to her normal self.

"Thank you friend Raven! I apologize if my worries interrupted your rest."

"It's no problem. I was just looking through my books."

Starfire looked at the large books that lay scattered across the floor. "Searching for a way to reverse the effect?" Raven nodded. "I am aware that Earth's doctors are able to perform the operation to change one's gender."

Raven shook his head, "I'd rather try and fix this with magic. And besides, those operations are risky."

"Perhaps when we visit the mall of shopping we can find a book that might help you!"

Raven doubted the book store would have a book on the magic or the ancient language but it was worth a shot.

The two heroes continued to talk, Raven answering and questions Starfire had about her transformation and the trip to Gotham City. It was almost midnight when they bid each other good night and went to their rooms. And finally, the entire tower of super heroes were fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9 - Your Mistake

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I'm almost out of pre-written chapters, I'll have to start writing again soon! Haha!**

* * *

"What in the hell?" Raven mumbled as he sat up from his bed. His room was lit up in the red light from the alarm and the annoying noise that went along with it started to give Raven a headache. He looked over at his clock and scowled. "What villain gets up at 4 am to start messing things up." He got out of bed and got dressed quickly. He ran out into the hallway, clipping on his cloak and met the Titans in the common room.

Robin was looking at the large screen but turned around when Raven ran into the room, followed by Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire seconds later.

"Robin, this better be important." Beast Boy growled but stopped when Cyborg slapped his shoulder.

"Stop whining green bean. So who is it Rob?"

"It's the Hive Five, they're just destroying downtown." He sighed, clearly as tired and irritated as the other Titans. "Let's go, I'd like to finish this quickly and get back to bed."

**.:.**

The T-Car screeched to a halt, stopping in front of Mammoth, who was holding a rather large chunk of concrete above his head. His eyes narrowed at the heroes, "Go away Titans, we're having fun!" He hurled the concrete across the street and went to go pick up a nearby lamp post.

"Are you kidding me? It's just Mammoth!" Beast Boy whined in the back seat. Suddenly a small jet with a small kid strapped to it passed over the car.

Mammoth turned to the jet and seemed pleased. "Gizmo! Where is everyone else?"

"I dunno, scuz brain!" The two started bickering, completely ignoring the Teen Titans.

Cyborg groaned, "It is way too early to be dealing with this." The Titans got out of the car just in time to watch Kyd Wykkyd appear from a dark alleyway. He waved at his team mates but they didn't seem to notice him, but he _did_ notice the Titans climbing out of their car. He desperately tried to gain Mammoth and Gizmo's attention, resulting in him being swatted away by Mammoth's huge hand.

Beast Boy scratched his head, "I don't get it. They aren't stealing anything, it looks like they were just, playing."

"I don't care," Robin pulled out his bo staff, "let's just do this. Titans GO!"

The five superheroes ran at the arguing villains, who realized what was going on seconds before the first attack hit. Robin's staff smacked Mammoth in the center of his back, causing him to yell in pain.

"Stupid Titans, I said go away!" He turned around, grabbing Robin by his cape and hurling him across the street. Right before his head hit the ground a black bubble appeared beneath him, softening the fall and helping him get back onto his feet. Raven made the bubble disappear as soon as Robin was safely on his feet.

"Thanks Rae!" Robin took off to join the fight once again.

Beast Boy morphed into a mammoth and slammed into Mammoth. But the mutant teenager withstood the attack and pushed back with his own strength causing the two to be locked in a test of strength.

Cyborg and Robin teamed up to against Gizmo who flew in circles around their heads. He pressed a button on his pack and smiled when multiple holograms of himself joined him in circling the Titans.

"Which one's the real one?" Robin turned to Cyborg who was studying each Gizmo carefully. His robotic eye could pick up heat signatures, and the only one giving off heat was-

"That one!" He armed his sonic-cannon and blasted Gizmo out of the circle formation, making the holograms disappear. The small genius got to his feet and rubbed his head.

"Stupid butt-licking Titans!" He pressed another button on his suit and out sprang four metallic legs, hoisting the child-villain eight feet into the air.

"I am really getting sick of this." Cyborg groaned before jumping back into the fight.

Across the street Starfire and Raven were back to back, searching for Kyd Wykkyd . His current fighting style was appear, attack, disappear, which only made Raven more irritated. He heard Starfire yelp in surprise and turned around just in time to see her be thrown through a window and into an abandoned building. Kyd Wykkyd looked at Raven but stopped when he finally realized that the usual goth female of the group wasn't exactly how he remembered. He stood up straighter, tilted his head to the side and pointed at the dark hero with a confused look on his face.

Raven scowled, "Don't ask."

Kyd Wykkyd still looked confused but shrugged it off, disappearing into a small portal he had quietly created. Raven looked around, sure that this was a trick. Just as he suspected, the dark villain appeared behind him and knocked Raven to the floor. He grabbed Raven's hood in an attempt to get a better target but didn't count on Raven sweeping his legs out from under him and throwing him into a wall. He rubbed his head just as a crack sounded from the building behind Kyd Wykkyd. He looked up and saw Starfire blast through the wall, eyes glowing green. A small chunk of the wall fell from the large hole Starfire had created, smashing into the back of Kyd Wykkyd's head, knocking him unconscious.

"Hey Star, where have you been?" Starfire smiled down at her friend.

"I apologize Raven, the building holds many distractions within." Raven shrugged looking back at the other Titans. Beast Boy had morphed into a T-Rex and hurled Mammoth into the sky, letting him slam down onto the street. Cyborg and Robin quickly wrapped up Gizmo, literally. They grabbed his metallic legs and twisted them into makeshift cell from his own tech.

Raven walked over to the villain that lay on the ground and picked him up, tossing him over his shoulder. He walked over to the other Titans, dropping the caped teen next to the angry boy genius who was trying to squeeze out of his makeshift cage.

"You stupid do-gooders! We were just trying to have a little fun!" Gizmo shrank back when Robin placed his foot on top of the cage.

"I don't care what you were doing, you were disrupting the peace and destroying the city."

"So?"

Robin's eyes narrowed and humphed with irritation, pushing the small villain and his cage backwards so that it rolled near Cyborg's foot.

The Titans waited quietly for the police to arrive. Gizmo had grown tired of his insults and fell asleep, snoring quietly. Cyborg sat on the sidewalk, watching Robin pace back and forth. Beast Boy was curled up near Cyborg as a cat and fast asleep.

Raven had chosen to meditate farther away from the group, silently becoming lost in his own mind. The peace was disturbed when soft footsteps grew closer to Raven's position. He sensed Starfire walking towards him and mentally prepared himself for the storm of questions that were sure to follow. But none came. Starfire sat down near Raven, didn't talk, just sat there. The others didn't seem to notice, but Raven was acutely aware of Starfire's presence. He tried to go back to his meditation but when Starfire remained silent, he abandoned his task and turned to look at the red haired alien. Starfire noticed this as well.

"Have I disturbed your meditation?"

"No." Raven responded quietly. "Are you alright?"

Starfire nodded, "Why would I not be alright?"

"You're quiet."

"So are you friend Raven." Starfire didn't notice Raven raise his eyebrows in surprise at the polite retort. Something was wrong. But why? It wasn't just Starfire who seemed off. Sure they acted the same. But there was something they all could feel. Something weird.

Two police cars and a large truck pulled up next to the Titans and several officers got out.  
Raven looked at Starfire and narrowed his eyes. "We'll talk more at the mall." Starfire nodded.  
Robin and Cyborg helped them put the bad guys in the truck and made sure they wouldn't break the restraints that held them. Robin nodded and the police took off, just as the sun started to rise.

"Alright, let's go home." Robin nudged Beast Boy awake and waited for him to morph back into a human.

"Finally!" Beast Boy morphs into the familiar bird-like dinosaur and picked up Robin by the shoulders, flying off. Raven got into the T-Car, watching Starfire fly off as well and Cyborg close the door behind him.

"Man, It's already 6 o' clock. Hey Rae, wanna swing by someplace for a quick breakfast?"

"Sure, can we avoid Meat Kingdom?"

"Aww man, I love that place! Best steaks in the city!"

Raven shook his head. "We should probably pick up something for the rest of the team too."

Cyborg twisted the key in the ignition and smiled when the car came to life. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Robin would be pretty angry if we showed up with no food for the rest of 'em." He pulled into the street, "So where too?"

"How about..."

**.:.**

"Hello welcome to Breakfast Club may I take your order?" The drive through lady sounded angry and tired which sparked a challenge in Cyborg's brain.

"20 bucks says I can make the drive through lady laugh."

"You're an idiot," Raven crossed his arms. "Deal."

"Hi, I'm Cyborg, how's your morning?"

"Look kid, just order something."

Raven smirked, "Yeah, Cyborg, order something."

"Alright, get ready, our order is pretty big."

"Whatever, just order."

"Jeez, tough crowd." Cyborg mumbled making Raven give a mocking sigh.

"Oh, you already tried to make her laugh? I thought you were just making idle conversion."

"Shut up Raven." He turned back to the drive through speaker "Can I get: one chorizo burrito with a Root Beer, one breakfast burrito with a Sprite, tofu pancakes with a Mountain Dew, two breakfast burritos with extra peppers and a Pepsi, and French toaster sticks with Mustard to drink. And all of those orders with hash browns."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah that's it."

"9.99$ at the window, pull forward."

Raven watched Cyborg get an evil grin before pulling forward. He was going a little faster than needed and the second he saw the lady at the window he slammed the breaks, causing the car to screech to a halt. Cyborg had braced himself but Raven was not so lucky. As the car jerked forward the empath was thrown forward, smashing his face against the dashboard.

"Son of a-!" Raven brought his hands up to his nose which was sore from hitting the plastic covering. Cyborg burst out laughing, which, as he predicted, made the drive through lady chuckle lightly. She handed him the food after he gave her the cash, and Cyborg waved good bye before driving forward.

"Where's my 20 bucks?" Cyborg grinned happily, he continued when Raven remained silent, "You know I should thank you."

"Why!?"

"You didn't buckle up."

Raven remained silent, casually waiting for something Cyborg was oblivious too. It was like this until they reached the Tower and by the point Cyborg was paranoid. Had he gone too far? Did Rae snap? He pulled into the garage and turned to see if Raven was still mad. The second he unbuckled his seat belt, black magic encased his body and threw him out the windshield and into the wall of the garage. Raven got out and picked up the food and walked over to the hole where Cyborg had flown through. The dark teenager pulled a 20 dollar bill from his cloak and threw it into the hole, then left Cyborg to think about what he did.


	10. Chapter 10 - Down the Rabbit Hole

**Last pre-written chapter, and we get to visit a fairly familiar place! Also this is a Starfire - Raven centered chapter since I think their friendship is adorable! Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

Raven sat in his room with a large book placed on his lap. His chin leaned against his hand as he turned the page.

"Why is magic such a pain?" He asked no one in particular. He rubbed his face, feeling as if all hope was lost to turn back to normal. He'd been in for hours, searching through any books that might help him with his gender switch, but there was nothing there. He had very little information on the ancient language as well which irritated him even further. He closed the book and put it back on the shelf with his powers, leaning backwards so that he was lying on his bed. He shut his eyes, hoping some how he found a reverse spell.

Raven sat up slowly and folded his legs in the familiar position he took while meditating. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

His calm chanting gave him peace among the chaos. Helped him stay in control, to see the logical side of the situation. Hours passed, and the blue caped hero opened his eyes at the feeling of a presence coming closer to his door. It was Starfire again, but after his meditation he was much more patient and willing to listen to any and all questions or fears she had.

"Come in Starfire." The door slid open and Starfire walked in.

"Friend, are you feeling well."

"I had a headache earlier, but I'm better now. Are you ok?"

Starfire nodded "I am! Beast Boy and Cyborg have chosen to play the video games and Robin has gone to ask what the HIVE Five were doing so early this morning. I thought maybe I could join you in meditation."

Raven turned back to the large window in his room. The sun was setting and casting a beautiful glow across the ocean. Surely another meditation session would do no harm. "Ok Starfire, I guess we can meditate-"

"Raven, what is this?" Starfire held up a familiar mirror that was probably better left untouched. "Oh, a mirror, do all you're mirrors have intimidating spikes on them?"

"What do you-" Raven looked at the alien girl staring at the mirror in her hands. "Starfire! Put that down!" But it was too late.

A large black claw grabbed Starfire and started to pull her into the black glass. Raven grabbed hold of Starfire's shoulders, trying to pull her back, but the portal into the mirror was doing its job, and it wasn't going to stop now. It pulled both Titans from the dark room and into the mirror before falling to the floor with a CHINK.

**.:.**

Raven landed on his stomach, skidding along the dirt for a short distance. That damned headache was back. He started to get up but a weight fell on his back, pushing him back onto the dirt. He noticed red hair nearby and looked behind him to see Starfire unconscious, lying on his back.

"Of all the things she had to pick up. It had to be the damn mirror." Raven got up slowly, careful not to push his friend off too roughly. He got to his feet, brushing the dirt off his clothes and returning it to its original color. He looked down at his friend who hadn't moved one inch aside from the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

"She must have hit her head. Great." He crouched down next to her and checked her head to make sure she wasn't injured.

"Alright, she isn't hurt. Maybe the portal did something." Raven sighed, picking up the alien bridal style, and started walking along the familiar rocky trail.

Raven had to look on the positive side of this horrid situation. He had been meaning to visit Nevermore, and he was a bit curious to see how his emoticlones handled the gender switch. And Starfire had wanted to so something, maybe she'd enjoy multiple Ravens. Raven frowned. "That sounded weirder than I intended."

Finally he reached the first gate into his emotion's realm. Raven stepped through without hesitation and cringed when he realized which emotion it was. The pink sky, the flowing meadows with flowers dancing in the breeze, the strawberries floating in the air, it made Raven want to throw up.

"Perfect."

"Raven?" The pale skinned teenager almost dropped Starfire when he heard her voice.

"Oh, you're awake." Raven gave a small smile "How do you feel?"

"Not well."

Raven quickly walked over to a nearby tree, placing the girl against the tree. Raven rested his hand on Starfire's forehead and lifted it away.

"You don't have a fever. And there are no injuries on you. Maybe you just need some-"

"Rest?!" Starfire squealed when another hooded figure poked his head out from the tree above them. His eyes widened when he realized he had scared Starfire and he quickly the the ground and held his hands up.

"It's ok! It's ok!" He pulled his pink hood down and smiled, "Not evil! Not gonna eat you! Well, Rage might, but I won't!" He sat down next to the confused alien, his smile never fading from his face.

"Starfire, this is-"

"Happy! Pleased to meet you! Oh wait, Rae Rae, you didn't tell her where she is did you? Don't lie mister! Does she even know what I am?"

Starfire spoke up, "You are Raven's double? Perhaps a siblings? Raven, are we in your home?"

"Well-"

"Wrong!" Raven glared daggers at the bouncy duplicate of himself. "You see, we are Rae Rae! He is us!" He clapped his hands together, "There's tons of us! We are parts of his personality! I am happy! But I don't just call myself happy, its all I am! I am the embodiment of happiness that Rae Rae likes to keep hidden."

"Ok, enough!" Raven silenced Happy who didn't seem bothered at all from the outburst.

"Oh yeah!" Happy ignored Raven's irritated growl. "Rae Rae, a little four eyed birdy told me that Knowledge wants to see you! Don't worry, I'll take care if Star! She'll be fine!"

Raven frowned "Starfire, I'll be back, please don't try and wander off without a more mature guide with you." Happy made a fake gasp of hurt but it vanished as he looked down at the alien.

"Ok friend Raven, but please make with the haste, I am wary of this place." Raven nodded before taking off into the air.

"Man, what a drip. So Star, how you feeling? Tired? Hungry?"

Starfire sat up, "The aching of my head has subsided."

The pink clad boy grinned "So you want to see the rest of my realm? We won't leave since Rae Rae doesn't like people wandering around unless It's important. Come on!" Happy grabbed Starfire's hand and helped her to her feet. "Come on, I promise it'll be fun!"

Starfire gave the teen a worried look then nodded, "Very well."

**.:.**

"Good evening Raven. Nice of you to visit."

Raven remained silent as the yellow cloaked duplicate closed the book he was reading. This was Knowledge's realm. Huge book cases towered over even the tallest human. The room was far larger than any normal library, with lines of books floating between bookcases, rearranging and updating older books with new versions.

"So, is there anything in my subconscious that could help me with my, situation?"

Knowledge raised his eyebrow, "I regret to inform you that the answer is no. Your studies in Azarath never included anything on this situation."

"I'm aware of that."

"Never the less, you're are in a very unique position that not many are able to take part in." Knowledge nudged his glasses to more comfortable position. "I recall Starfire saying something about her people switching their gender. Perhaps she has information on this subject. Please ask her, as I am most curious and I eager to gain as much knowledge as I can."

Raven sighed. "You seem excited about this."

"Not excited," Knowledge removed his yellow cloak and placing it on a nearby chair. "We've never heard or seen this type of change from a spell. I want to learn everything I can about the male perspective of things. It would be wonderful to add this information to the library."

Raven nodded. "So gather information. Got it."

Knowledge smiled, "I am rather excited now. But I assume I am not the only person you wished to visit, am I?"

"No. I have to get going, Starfire will end up somewhere she shouldn't be if I take too long."  
Knowledge sat down in a chair, grabbing a book from a nearby shelf. "Don't worry about the girl. She's smart, I doubt she'll do anything destructive."

Raven turned away from his duplicate, and took off to meet the next emoticlone he needed to meet.

**.:.**

"Come on Starfire! The room should be around here somewhere!" Happy was standing on a large rock, looking for his destination. Starfire floated up next to him, fully recovered and back to her normal self.

"I wish to learn more about Raven's doubles, but I do not wish to overstep any boundaries."

Happy looked back at the alien girl and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it Star! You're Rae Rae's best friend, I don't think he'll mind!"

"Raven is different, he is not like you or me. Perhaps he will think differently."

The pink cloaked teen jumped down from the rock and shrugged. "Rae Rae's a bit different, but you forget, I am part of him, and he's part of me! I can tell if something will upset him, it also helps that Rage's Cage isn't far from here. I can hear him roaring and cursing whenever Rae Rae gets upset."

"Rage lives in a cage?"

"Well, more of a cell. It's separated from the rest of our realms and he's usually chained down. Doesn't stop him from causing a ruckus. You should meet him! He's nice, once you get to know him!"

Starfire seemed uncertain, "I do not think that is-"

"We're here!" Happy ran up to a door in the side of a large rock. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. When none came he pushed open the door and ushered Starfire inside.

"Where are we?"

"This is the memory room! There's a door in everyone's realm that leads into here, even Rage has one!"

"I thought he was restrained."

Happy nodded "He is, but he can still move around. He has a very short range where he can move, and Raven locked him up within reach of the memory room. Each emotion has a different way of viewing the emotion. And there are different rooms in here that we can post our favorite memories. You can't mess with anyone's memories or it might screw Rae Rae's memory up." Happy lead Starfire down a long hallway that was lit from an unknown light source. Doors lined the hallway, each displaying an emotion's name on the front. They arrived at a door that read 'Happy' on the front and walked in. They entered a small room, lit by several candles making it well lit but not too bright.

"Here is my memory room!"

Starfire frowned, "It's quite small in size."

Happy sagged his shoulders, "Yeah, I don't have a lot of memories that I like." He sat down next to a wall that had several pictures stuck to it. Starfire sat down next to him and looked at the pictures. Each one showed a different scene, some she recognized, others she didn't.

"I choose to view the memories as pictures, and if you touch the scene, you can watch it." Happy grinned, "I've seen the other's walls, they tend to have larger rooms with different forms of recognizing a memory. I know Rage uses tally marks, and Wisdom uses leaves, but I'm the only one who uses photos." Starfire watched Happy pick up a picture that lay on the floor.

"New memories float down from the ceiling. I don't know how but they always do for me. And if I like the memory, I put it on the wall, if I don't then I can put it back in the ground and it will move on. Neat huh?"

Starfire nodded. "Interesting indeed." She looked at the pictures, feeling a bit sad that the wall was so bare."

Happy noticed her curiosity and grinned, "Want to see some of them?"

Starfire turned her head to stare at Happy in shock. "Will not Raven be furious?"

"These are happy memories, ones that we both cherish. The deep and dark ones tend to be in Love and Rage's rooms." He wiggled his eyebrows, "I know you want to see one!" He sing songed. Before Starfire could reply, Happy grabbed a photo and put it in Starfire's hand.

"Here. Just touch the scene and it'll play. Don't worry, Rae Rae won't mind!"

Starfire still looked nervous, gazing down at the scene. Hesitantly, the red haired girl touched the photo and waited for the memory to begin.

The photo lit up, revealing a woman in white robes standing in front of her.

The woman spoke, care and love in her eyes. "Good morning little Raven. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes mother." Starfire recognized the voice as Raven's. She'd heard it before when Robin brought Raven back to them in the form of a child during the fight with Trigon.

"Come with me, we have a few moments before Azar comes." The woman grabbed her small hand and lead her into a large hallway. Starfire watched as the woman lead Raven up countless stairs, finally arriving on a balcony.

"Look Raven, up in the sky." The girl looked up, and Starfire could feel the happiness from Raven as she found what the woman was showing her. A star, brighter than all the others, shone in the early morning sky. The woman smiled at the girl.

"That is the Star of Azarath. It only appears every six years and is a sign of hope and love." Raven looked at the woman, "You are leaving soon, and I will not be able to stay with you. But always when you see the Star of Azarath, that I am with you." The woman smiled a sad smile. "Never forget my child."

"I won't mother." Starfire smiled when the woman pulled the girl into a hug. The Memory slowly fades away and Starfire looked up to see Happy smiling.

"That was Raven's first happy memory. She was six years old."

Starfire handed the photo back to Happy, who placed it on the wall. "What happened after that?"  
Happy lost his grin. "Arella, the woman you saw, had to give Raven to the monks of Azarath to be trained. It isn't in this room. It's in Timid's."

Starfire looked back at the wall, gasping when she noticed a familiar sight. "Is that me?"

Happy looked at the photo and nodded, "The day you and Rae Rae switched bodies. When you joined her in meditation. It may not have been a big deal to everyone else, but it was to us. All of your meditation sessions are on here too, in fact, I think you are the only person keeping this wall from being empty." Happy slowly frowned, "I wish there were more memories in here." He sighed heavily, staring at all the empty space on the wall. He flinched when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"The wall of memories may be few in number, but the few that you have are worth more that several rooms of memories."

Happy stared at her for a couple of seconds then grinned. "You know what, I think Raven couldn't have made a better choice for his friend."


End file.
